Triangulum: A New Horizon
by halocon720
Summary: The UNSC has detected signs of life in a nearby galaxy. Who are these people, and what will happen when two worlds collide? AU for Star Wars, normal for Halo.
1. The Lord of the Ring

**Chapter 1: The Lord of**

**The Ring**

**Date: October 28, 2558**

John-117 woke up from his long sleep to see a bright blue marble. _Earth_, he thought, _I'm finally back. It's been a long time since I was last here._ The chief had drifted through space for nearly a year after escaping Requiem, the Forerunner planet. To escape, he had to leave Cortana, one of his only remaining friends, who was going rampant on an alien world. He then commandeered a Forerunner ship and put Earth's coordinates into the NAV computer. Now, after a well-deserved sleep, he was finally home.

Aboard Orbital Defense Station Moscow, a radar operator noticed a small contact heading toward the orbital defense grid. He notified Birkutgrad Station and began to track the new contact. He opened a hailing frequency and spoke into his headset. "This is Orbital Defense Station Birkutgrad. Identify yourself or you will be fired upon." What the operator got for a response shocked him to his very core.

"This is Sierra 117. Does anyone hear me?"

The technician stood up for a second and gathered his wits, then answered with a trembling voice: "M-m-master Chief? Y-you're dead! You have to be!"

The Chief replied, saying an ONI directive that everyone knew: "Spartans never die, sailor. They're just missing in action.

One hour later, John was onboard the UNSC _Aegis Fate _speaking to Lord Hood. After about 5 minutes of silence, Lord Hood spoke up,

"Chief… it's nice to see you're not dead. But how? You were killed when the Ark portal collapsed, the entire fleet saw it."

John replied, "Only the Arbiter and the bow of the _Dawn_ went through the portal. I was left behind, and after a few years I landed on a Forerunner planet. That's where I found the ship I flew."

He paused for a moment, and then said remorsefully, "It's also where I left Cortana."

The admiral stared into the Chief's eyes with his battleship grey ones. "Why, Chief? Why did you leave one of the most valuable AIs humanity has ever made on a planet beyond the edge of the galaxy?"

The armored Spartan met Hood's gaze and replied, "I had no choice. She was rampant and I did what I had to do. Besides, we have all her data here."

The older man looked toward the soldier and looked at him with a steely gaze and told him, "Everyone needs to do what they must do. I understand completely, soldier. Now, get some rest. You could use it."


	2. Welcome Party

**Disclaimer: No, there will be no MC-Halsey romance, as this is an action-oriented story. I have no room for any of that. Also, the song Halsey is singing is Amorphis' song Reformation. Lastly, I do not own Halo or Star Wars. Halo belongs to Bungie/343i. Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilms, Ltd.**

The next morning, John awoke and within five minutes was in armor. He reported down to the Birkutgrad Station mess hall without his helmet and sat down at a table, where he was greeted by staring faces. The Chief got up, put on his helmet, and gave up trying to eat. He went to Lord Hood's office and reported in.

"Good morning, sir," he said to the stony-faced old man at the oaken desk.

The admiral sat up in his chair and replied, "Likewise, Spartan. I just received a call from the UNSC _Plataea. _It was Dr. Halsey asking about your status. I suggest you go and greet her, as I know that it's been a while since you two met last. I've already arranged a Pelican to take you to the ship."

The armored soldier thanked his superior and went to the launch bay to board the dropship.

Dr. Catherine Halsey sat in her chair aboard the _Plataea_. She had not believed that John was alive and well after that incident on the Ark, but Admiral Hood assured her that her favorite Spartan was fine. Since then, she had sat at her desk, humming a song to calm herself.

She had been humming the lyrics when Kelly-087 came into the office.

"Ma'am, the transport is here. John will be at your office shortly."

Halsey thanked the Spartan runner and sent her to check systems on the lower decks. Five minutes later, there was a knock at the office door.

"Come in," said Halsey.

The door opened, and the Master Chief entered. Her eyes brightened when she saw him.

"So, I take it you're not a ghost," Dr. Halsey said, "or some other apparition?"

"No, ma'am, I'm not dead. As you said, reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

The doctor half-smiled, and then came back to her normal state.

"Well, now that you're here, I suggest you meet up with the rest of Blue Team. They're waiting downstairs."

The Chief thanked her, and then promptly left. _Finally_, Dr. Halsey thought, _my mind can be at peace._

Fred-104, Kelly-087, and Linda-058 waited anxiously for their comrade to arrive. When he finally did, all three Spartans jumped up to greet him.

"It's an honor to have you back, sir," said Fred.

"You know the mantra, Fred: Spartans never die," the Chief replied.

Kelly and Linda walked over and welcomed their commander back from the dead. After the formalities were past, Fred was the first to speak up.

"Sir, there's something NAVCOM needs us to see. I suggest we head over to the _Enterprise _and see what all the fuss is about." Remembering that John had just gotten back, he added, "The UNSC _Enterprise _is the Navy's new flagship. It's 15 kilometers long, 3 kilometers tall, and 2 kilometers wide, and it looks like an oversized version of the _Pillar of Autumn_. Now, who's up for some briefing?"


	3. T Minus 7

**AN: Sorry for the bit of a wait between chapters, guys. I had a bit of writer's block and then finally thought of some stuff for upcoming chapters.**

The remainder of Spartan Team Blue sat in the passenger area of an Albatross heavy transport on the way to the _Enterprise_. On the way, John got his first glimpse of the giant carrier ship. It was just as Fred described it: Fifteen kilometers long, and a few kilometers wide and tall. The name and Naval Registration number, NCC, or Naval Command Carrier, 1701 were emblazoned along the hull. The ship was commanded by Admiral Lord Hood and crewed by over 700,000 men and women. As the Albatross neared one of the many hundreds of launch bays that lined _Enterprise_'s equator, a message was sent on a hailing frequency to lower the new shield doors of the bay. The shield was lowered and the heavy dropship entered the massive expanse of the launch bay. The quartet of super-soldiers then filed out of the dropship and walked through the hallways of the carrier to the enormous bridge, located at the bow of the ship. It was there that they were told why they were aboard the ship.

"You were called to the _Enterprise_ because there has been a new discovery in regions that none have ever set foot in before," said Lord Hood. "A science team led by Dr. Halsey has picked up what appears to be comms chatter in the galaxy Messier 33, Triangulum."

No one spoke across the bridge, and the silence was broken only by beeping equipment and whirring internal fans. Fred spoke up,

"Sir, if this is really radio or some other signals that _aren't _natural, we may have a new civilization on our hands." The stone-faced admiral nodded in agreement.

"That is why, Spartan, that we have organized an expedition codenamed Operation: ODYSSEUS to jump 3 million light-years and find the source of the signal." The old man turned to face the viewport.

"ODYSSEUS has been prepared and ships have been gathered. The convoy will include _Enterprise_, the heavy cruiser _Eridanus_, the technology demonstrator _Infinity_, and four destroyers: _Heartland_, _Plataea_, _Romulus_, and _Caesar_. We leave for a new horizon in three days."

**Date: November 1, 2558**

Blue Team reported to their assigned cryotubes to be frozen for seven months during the ODYSSEUS main jump. Linda was the only one to speak.

As the pod lids were closing, she said, "Night everyone. See you next year." John closed his eyes and, under his helmet, smiled.


	4. Spirit of Fire

**AN: Triangulum has returned! After several months in development hell, I have decided to bring it back. I've reformatted and reuploaded the previous chapters, and hopefully they're much more pleasing to the eye. PS: I got my newfound formatting skills from roleplaying on the KSP Roleplay forum. Also, I hope you like my depiction of Newtonian physics instead of sci-fi physics. I also apologize for the abruptness of this chapter, another one will come soon.**

After one month, the ODYSSEUS fleet crosses the boundary of the Milky Way. After two, they're deep into intergalactic space. After five, they've almost reached their goal. Finally, after seven, they've reached their goal, a curious desert planet orbiting two moons. At that point, the Spartans and the crew are awakened.

"All hands, brace for orbital insertion burn."

The _Enterprise _turns its engines away from the direction it came and fired. Within seconds, an orbit was achieved. After the ship was safe, the Spartans left the cryo bay and headed to the observation deck. Fred was the first to speak.

"Look at us all. We've gone further and faster than any humans, living or dead, have ever gone. We're the first ones to see a new galaxy. Anyone else ready to explore?"

John replied, "After months in cryo, I couldn't agree more."

The team and several marines, along with Dr. Halsey, board a Pelican and descend to the planet's surface. There, they find a peculiar-looking sand hill, and decide to investigate.

"Head over there-I think I see something in the sand."

The pilot obeys Halsey's order and flies over to the anomalous structure. The science team disembarks and uncovers part of the structure.

"Wait-I see an insignia. Is that-"

She dusts the sand off of the insignia.

"It is."

The insignia she had uncovered was that of the UNSC. Next to it was a door. The team managed to wrench open the door with a crowbar, and they entered the thing in the sand. Inside, it looked to be a ship of some sort.

"Let's check any computers, if they still have power. That will tell us the name of this ship."

As the group descended into the bowels of the ship, a screen suddenly winked on.

"There! Check that one!"

Catherine logged into the computer and searched the ship's name.

"Oh my… it's the _Spirit of Fire_!"


	5. Captain Cutter, I Presume?

**AN: I've decided to bring the storyline back to the time of the Republic. Expect the **_**Infinity**_** over Coruscant sometime!**

As Halsey stares in awe at the ship's ID, she suddenly gets an idea. She directs the science team deeper into the ship, where the cryo bay would be. Once there, they search for anything that might unlock the tubes.

"Wait-there's a terminal over here! It's not powered up, though, so-"

Once again, she is cut short by the terminal seemingly blinking to life by itself.

"Who's doing this? I know the _Spirit _had an AI, named Serina, but it's been over twenty years. Serina would have been corrupted by now."

She thinks for a moment, then realizes that Serina may have had an extra feature.

"Wait. I was on the team that created Serina and placed her on the ship. I added a special hibernation program, designed to kick in if the ship is critically damaged but has survivors. She might still be here-I'm going to the bridge."

The doctor finds a path to the bridge and ends up at a locked door. Like the other mysteriously-activating devices, it unlocks itself. She proceeds into the bridge AI terminal.

"Serina? Are you still alive in here?"

Nothing happens for a few seconds. Then, the holotank gains power and a blue female form in a lab coat takes shape.

"Hello, Doctor Halsey. It's been a long time since we met last."

Dr. Halsey breathes a sigh of relief.

"Serina, can you open the cryotubes down in Cryo D? Is anyone still alive down there?"  
"Yes. The crew has been in suspended animation for twenty-eight years, three months, five days, and sixteen hours as of now."  
"Wake them."

* * *

In Cryo D, the rest of the science team waits for Halsey to get back.

"Linda, do you think the crew are still alive after this long?"  
"Maybe. If Serina really is still active, they might have a chance."  
"Let's hope Serina is there."

Suddenly, the air is punctuated with a deafening hiss as every cryo-tube in the bay opens. Just as they do, Halsey returns with a portable holopad, with Serina's shimmering form over it.

"Ah, good. It worked. Now, let's find the bridge crew and science teams."

* * *

All of a sudden, Captain James Cutter is awake. He blindly stumbles out of his cryotube, holding his head because of a roaring headache.

_Gah, my head, _he thinks to himself, _how long have I been asleep?_

Suddenly he hears a slightly muffled female voice.

"Captain Cutter?"

Cutter spins to face the voice.

"Yes, who are you? I can barely see."  
"SPARTAN-058, sir. Linda."  
"A Spartan? Well, that's some good news. Who else is with you?"  
"I have John, Kelly, Fred, and Dr. Catherine Halsey. We're the search team from our ship."  
"Hm. What year is it, exactly?"  
"2559, sir."

Suddenly, the captain's vision clears up and his headache dissipates. He turns to face Linda.

"We've been out for _thirty__ years?!  
_"Yes, sir. You're literally in another galaxy somehow."  
"Well, then. Is Serina alive?"

The AI's British-accented voice reaches Cutter.

"Yes, Captain. I've been waiting for your awakening."  
"Serina, how exactly did we get here?"


	6. Storytime

Serina looks at the captain.

"If you'd like to know, here's the story: about three months after the incident at what I now know was a Forerunner Shield World-the parasitic life form we encountered is known as the Flood, and it pushed the Forerunners to the brink of extinction-the _Spirit _passed by a spectacular anomaly: some sort of naturally-created Slipspace entrance. I managed to guide the ship in, and shut myself down for a bit to, in a few words, extend my lifespan."  
"After a few years, I woke up again to find that we were out of Slipspace. I checked the local star map-none of it was familiar in the least. I deduced that we were anywhere but our home galaxy. So I shut myself down again. After a few more years, I woke up for the third time and saw that we were in orbit of the desert planet we are currently crashed on. I just managed to get us down in one piece. The next time I woke up, Dr. Halsey was in front of me."

Cutter stared at his ship's AI.

"If I heard that from one of the human crew, I would call them insane and put them in the brig. Since I can't do that with AIs, I think I'll have to take your word for it. What's the status of the ship?"  
"Multiple hull breaches, the reactors have run out of deuterium, we're currently running on the last vestiges of our reserve power, all weapons systems are down-oh, did I mention that the ship is covered in several meters of sand?"

The captain sat down on a nearby chair.

"It looks like the _Spirit _is never flying again. So, tell me what's happened so far."

Just as he says that, the _Spirit of Fire_'s Spartan team awakens. Jerome, Alice, and Douglas run over to their commander and their comrades.

"John? Kelly? Linda and Fred? Doctor Halsey? You're alive!"  
"We're a bit more surprised that you are. You have been out for nearly thirty years, after all. Sit down and we'll fill you in on the events that went on in your absence."

As the newly-recovered Spartans and the now-awake bridge crew listen, the rescue team tells them of the many escapades that occurred during the latter half of the Great War and after it: the Fall of Reach, the discovery of Installation 04 and its destruction at the hands of John, Operation FIRST STRIKE, the Battle of Earth, the Covenant Civil War, the discovery of a second Halo ring, Installation 05, the discovery of the Ark, the release of the Flood on Earth and its eventual defeat, the battle of the Ark, the end of the Great War with a human-Covenant Separatist victory, John's stranding in space, his crash-landing on a Forerunner planet, and finally his return and the departure of Operation ODYSSEUS.

"Well," Jerome says, "that's quite a story you've told. This is all true?"  
"Yes."  
"Interesting. So, where exactly are we?"

Dr. Halsey speaks up.

"You, Spartan, are in galaxy Messier 33, otherwise known as NGC 598 or the Triangulum Galaxy. We-the ODYSSEUS fleet-are an exploration mission sent to investigate a signal that may have been produced by intelligent life."

Suddenly, Halsey is tapped on the shoulder by a familiar face.

"Hello, Catherine."  
"Oh. Hello, Ellen."

The awakened Professor Ellen Anders turns to John and says, "You just _had _to bring that bitch, didn't you?"  
"Professor, it wasn't my choice. It was Lord Hood's."  
"Well-wait, who's Lord Hood?"  
"You'll see when we reach the surface."

The team, accompanied by the bridge crew of the _Spirit of Fire_, Spartan Red Team, Serina, and Anders, heads back up to the surface. There, they discover something odd.

"Who's that by the Pelican?"


	7. First Contact

**AN: Close encounter of the 9001****st**** kind. The intrepid science team has made contact with both the **_**Spirit **_**and the locals in one day!**

Sindo Inrall was a moisture farmer. He had been all his life, just like his father and grandfather before him, and he led the typical life of a moisture farmer-dull, hot, tiring, and overall full of a sense of worthlessness. But on this day, his life would get more interesting.

Sindo was out checking his vaporators near the large hill he had climbed for years, when he saw a strange craft parked near the hill. Curious, he went over to check it out. After dismounting his speeder bike, he walked over to the craft. Across the left side, the letters "UNSC" and a strange emblem were painted on. On the other side, a serial number, 192-EDYP, and the same emblem were painted. On the nose, there was a weapon he assumed to be a cannon. The ramp on the back was open, so Sindo entered to escape the heat of the day. Inside, he found a weapons locker, which he opened. The locker was full of strange weapons and ammunition that by now were considered obsolete.

_Slugthrowers? What are these people, barbarians?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice from outside.

"Who's that by the Pelican?"

Sindo froze. Were these people hostile? What would they do to him?

"Unknown personnel, come out of the dropship with your hands in the air. We will not fire unless fired upon."

Slowly, the young farmer tiptoed his way down the back ramp. He went over to the newcomers cautiously, with his hands up as they had asked. When he was in front of them, he saw that around seven or eight of them were clad head-to-toe in what looked like power armor. All but a few were holding those outdated slugthrower weapons Sindo had seen in the dropship. One of the armored troopers finally spoke up.

"Do you think he can understand us?"

Then, it was Sindo's turn to speak. "Yes, I can understand-wait, how do you speak Basic?"

The armored soldier, at the same time, said, "How do you know English?"

There was an awkward silence for several seconds, after which an unarmored newcomer in what looked like an officer's uniform spoke up.

"So, do you have any weapons, son?"

Sindo shook his head madly. "No, no. I'm just a moisture farmer. Why would I have something like that?" He laughed nervously.

The presumed officer replied, "Alright, you're free to go. But first, tell me where exactly this is? That hill over there-" he gestured to the nearby landform-"used to be my ship, which crashed at least a decade ago. As you can probably see, she won't be flying anytime soon."

"You're on Tatooine."

"Tatooine? That sounds strangely familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I've seen it."  
"Are you from this sector?"  
"This sector? We're not even from this galaxy. My ship got here by accident, and the more advanced soldiers were on an exploratory mission when they found my crew and I."  
"Interesting. Could I ask about your weapons?"  
"Fire away."  
"Why are they outdated slugthrower weapons? Surely your civilization, whichever one you come from, has invented pulse laser rifles by now."  
"We've been up against laser/plasma weapons, but I don't know whether we have them yet or not. My crew and I have been in cryo-sleep for nearly thirty years."

Sindo looked puzzled. "A sleeper warship? I thought those were phased out centuries ago when the hyperdrive was invented. Wait, you probably don't have that."  
"We have a form of FTL, called the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. It takes a ship, moves it into a different dimension where it can break the speed of light, and lets the ship exit. For some reason, it's usually called a Slipspace drive. I would imagine that they are much slower than your hyperdrives."  
"Interesting. So, should I leave?"  
"Yes."

The rescue team and _Spirit _crew survivors send the moisture farmers on his way. They then board the pelican and take off for the _Infinity_. When they arrive in low orbit, they see another _Infinity _ -class ship in orbit.

"Pelican Kingfisher 6-4, this is UNSC _Durandal, _INF-102. Sorry for the sudden arrival. If you don't know who we are, we're _Infinity_'s sister ship, because two is always better than one, especially with ships this big."  
"Copy, _Durandal_. Heading to dock with _Infinity_."

The Pelican docks with the behemoth ship and the crew disembarks and heads for the bridge, where Captain Thomas Lasky is waiting.

"Spartans, Dr. Halsey, and who are these five?"  
"Captain James Cutter of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_. This is Professor Ellen Anders, and these are the three Spartans that were on the _Spirit _at the time of her disappearance."  
"The _Spirit_? She was lost thirty years ago!"

Serina's synthesized voice tunes in. "The ship was not lost; rather it merely dropped off the radar for a bit. How we ended up here is anyone's guess."  
"The AI is intact too? How lucky can we get?"  
"Dr. Halsey implanted an experimental hibernation code into my being. It extended my and in turn the crew's lifespan by decades."  
"Interesting. Well, I'll bring the new Spartans to the armor assembly chamber for a quick tune-up, and give everyone a tour of the ship later. Now, I suggest everyone go to sleep; you're probably damn tired from exploring on a desert planet for six hours."


	8. No Trespassing

**AN: Time to answer some reviews!**

**Guest: Err, you have your facts wrong. Hyperdrives are in fact MUCH faster than Slipspace drives. Hyperdrives allow ships to go over 120,000 light-years in a few hours. Even Covenant Slipspace drives go only a fraction of that-around 931 light-years per DAY. That's like a sleeping turtle compared to hyperdrives.**

**Guest #2: This is an alternate universe where the Chief found a ship (that was actually his original plan, to get a ship and get out) and came back to Earth. It took him a year in Slipspace, however.**

**Killroy225: I'll bring in the Hutts/Republic sometime soon. They've already met a moisture farmer, so I might do something with him and the Hutts he works for.**

While the UNSC task force sat in orbit of the desert planet, Sindo was heading home on his speeder bike. Once he was there, he found a note written in Huttese on his desk. The note was signed by his employer, Gorga.

_My scouts have seen these strange new people trespassing on your land-on _my _land. Find what you can about them. Their weapons seem primitive enough-I have full trust in you, my finest employee. Do not fail in driving them out._

_-Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo_

"What can I do to get them out? I don't have any weapons. Wait, I think I have something!"

He jumps back on his speeder bike and heads for the nearby Na Ilune Spaceport.

Meanwhile, in low Tatooine orbit, Battlegroup Odysseus awaits its next order to jump. _Infinity _and _Durandal _flank the enormous _Enterprise_ as they all float silently, with engines deactivated. On the _Durandal_, Radar Overseer Scoti Mikrosavi1 sits in his chair, watching his station and eating a bologna sandwich. Suddenly, several small blips appear.

"Mark, are you seeing this?"

Radar Overseer Mark Welton checks his screen as well. "Yeah, I have several contacts too. Should we alert Captain Nekrasov?"  
"No, no. They're probably freighters. From what the exploration teams have gathered over the past few days, this planet is a minor port."  
"You're right, let's keep looking for actual threats."

* * *

On one of the supposed freighters, bounty hunter Cad Bane sat with several of his fellow hunters. They had been alerted by one of Gorga Aarrpo's farmers that possibly hostile trespassers had entered Hutt Space. He had been offered a hefty sum to take them out, so he accepted the assignment without question. Now, he was about to see what kind of heat these newcomers packed.

"Once we have entered range of the enemy's guns, take every evasive you know. The sooner we get aboard their ships-most likely small scouts-show no mercy in killing these idiots. Show them what they get for entering Hutt Space without permission!"

As the transport rounded the horizon, the bounty hunters finally saw what they were up against. Cad had been seriously wrong. One of the other pilots on another infiltration ship gave identification.

"We have several ships-by the Force, they're huge! I count at least two ships clocking in at five kilometers, and one at thrice that! We'll never survive this!"

"Calm yourself, pilot," Cad replied, "they possess only primitive slugthrowers." He said the last word with contempt. "We are some of the most vicious warriors this galaxy has. None will defeat us."

* * *

On _Durandal_, Scoti checked his radar again.

"Mark, those freighters are getting closer. I don't think those are freighters."  
"I'm beginning to think the same. I'll tell Flight Command to send some fighters out for a closer look."

* * *

In _Durandal's _hangar, Freya Koivusaari stands near her F-41 XAMSF Broadsword fighter cleaning her helmet visor. Just minutes agoFlight Command had issued an order for her squadron, the 188th TXFS "Hex" to investigate the incoming craft. She looked up and spoke into her radio.

"All pilots, battle stations. Wheels-up in one minute."

She climbed into her craft and synced her helmet's HUD with the fighter's sensor/EM Warfare suite. After syncing, Freya checked to see that her subordinate squadron-mates were doing the same.

"Head count."  
"Hex 2, green across the board."  
"Hex 3, linked up."  
"Hex 4, all systems go."  
"Hex 5, ready to fly."  
"Alright. Hex Actual here, systems are nominal. Let's get out there and do our jobs."

The hangars were depressurized and the energy-shield doors lowered. The Broadswords were released from their launch clamps and soared into the void, ready for anything that could come at them.


	9. Boarding Action

**AN: Aaaand now we have the first good part. Enjoy!**

Hex Squadron flew toward the transports at phenomenal speed. Freya checked her sensors, making sure that the targets had no larger escorts, and then turned her attention back to the unknown craft. They were small and disc-shaped, with what looked to be gun turrets on the zenith and nadir sides of the disc. Each had a cockpit sticking out from the front starboard side of the ship.

"Those are some weird-looking ships."  
"No kidding. I wonder if they'd be able to fly long in atmosphere?"  
"Mina, Leonardo, cut the chatter."

As the Broadswords closed the distance further, Freya could see the inside of the cockpit. The lead bogey appeared to be piloted by a human.

Suddenly, the lead ship opened fire with its two turrets. One of the bolts struck Hex 3, Mina, sending her shields down to seventy percent.

"They got a hit on me! My shields are at 70!"  
"FIRE!"

The squadron complies, and missiles come streaking out of the fighters' bays. Three make direct hits on the enemy formation, and two of the contacts are obliterated in a brief explosion, and then tumble out of control.

"Two down, seven to go!"

Freya opens fire with her autocannons, striking a third ship down. The shots directly impact the cockpit, presumably killing the pilot as well as the passengers. Hex 5, Andrea, kills another two, making four left in the formation.

"I've got him!"

Hex 2, Leonardo, fires off several missiles into the sixth freighter, blasting it into charred pieces. The seventh ship is destroyed by Hex 4, Aleksander, and the eighth by Mina. Finally, only one ship, the leader, remains.

* * *

On the lead freighter, Cad and his comrades brace themselves for boarding.

"Bane, they've destroyed our escorts! We're vulnerable!"  
"Are we dead? No! We can still do something!"

The frightened pilot pulls off several maneuvers that strained the ship's hull quite hard. However, they managed to make it within 100 kilometers of _Infinity_.

"Brothers and sisters: brace for impact!"

* * *

"Get after that one!"

Hex Squadron furiously chased the last target, now under a hundred kilometers from the _Infinity_. Leonardo managed to get a hit on the broad, glowing engine, slowing but not stopping the old-looking freighter.

"Fifty kilos to go!"

The fighters put all their RCS power into the chase. However, their effort is in vain, as the enemy ship just barely screams through the hangar bay door, which was open in order to launch more fighters, and lands.

"Dammit! Captain Lasky, be advised-there is an enemy ship in the hangar bay, with an unknown amount of hostiles aboard."  
"Roger that, Hex Actual. You've done your part, head back to the _Durandal_."

* * *

On _Infinity_, Cad and the ten remaining hunters prepare for brutal combat.

"We will take this ship if we have to pry the helm out of the dead hands of its commander. The trespassers will fall by the hundreds to our weaponry."

Cad's squad kicks open the freighter's cargo door and runs out, blasters alight with sizzling bolts of plasma. Three UNSC Marines are killed in the opening firefight, and the bounty hunters make it to the service elevator, with the cost of two of their own.

"Push forward, comrades! The sooner this mission is done, the sooner we get our pay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the soldiers' quarters of the ship, the Spartans are alerted to the intruders.

"Everyone up! There are unknown hostiles in Hangar 135 that are closing on the bridge!"

Blue and Red teams board the nearest tram and take the route to Hangar 135. After five minutes, they arrive, but the intruders are nowhere to be found. Then, Jerome receives an SOS from the marine squad on the deck above them.

"These bastards fight hard! They're pushing us to the bridge-gah! I'm hit!"

The Spartan teams split up and board the nearest elevators.

* * *

"Kill them all!"

Cad's hunters breeze through the mostly-recruit marine forces on the deck. One new marine receives a blaster wound that created a clean hole through his heart, and another's limb was severed by Cad's small energy blade. Cries of "Fall back!" could be heard throughout the hallway as the merciless bounty hunters steamrolled over the UNSC troops. Then, an elevator opened, and three strange armored soldiers emerged. One of them bashed a young Togrutan hunter, Meri Terete, with the butt of their weapon. The young one fell unconscious, and was shot in the head. Cad swore; he very much liked the kid, and he had showed potential as a good hunter. He brushed the loss away and began to fire on the armored troopers.

"The Spartans are here? We're sure to win now!"

_Spartans_, Cad thought, _that's what these armored commandos are called. _He returned fire and hit the Spartan who had killed Meri square in the face-but to no avail. The shot was absorbed by a previously invisible energy shield.

"Damn! They've got shielding, fire everything we have!"

The hunters obey Cad's order and blast away. One Spartan's shield is drained, but it recharges in a matter of seconds. After a seven-minute firefight, one of the super-soldiers pulls out his main weapon.

"Is that…?"

The Spartan charges the laser cannon and fires. Six of the formerly eight hunters are vaporized. Only Cad and a human named Dek Olevvu remain. Dek produces a thermal detonator from his belt and throws it at the Spartans, with deadly effect. The Spartan with the four-barreled tube weapon is severely injured, and the other soldiers' shields are severely drained. Cad smiles.

_This shouldn't be difficult._

* * *

"DOUGLAS!"

Jerome and Alice swing around in horror as they see their teammate's foot vaporized by the enemy grenade. Alice wheels back around and spits a hail of burning lead at the remaining two hostiles with her trademark chaingun. One, a human, falls when three shots impact his abdomen and chest. The remaining hostile, a strange humanoid alien, is subdued by the marines.

"I need a medic over here! There's a Spartan down!"

A nearby marine medic rushes to the wounded Douglas and makes his assessment.

"The foot was absolutely atomized. There's no way we're gonna get it back or put a cloned foot on. He'll need a bionic."

In a daze, Douglas sits up, groaning.

"Looks like I missed the end of the party. So, I'll need a new foot? I can handle that; I've been through and seen worse. Now, let's get on that, shall we?"

**AN: I made an unintentional 7 reference with the firefight duration. Also, for those not savvy in spaceflight terms, RCS is Reaction Control System, basically the maneuvering thrusters. I didn't want to use the main engines because that would break Newtonian physics, and I don't want that.**


	10. Republican Response

**AN: Alright, so, Skirmish over Tatooine. Now we introduce the big characters: Anakin, Ashoka, and Obi-Wan. Also, I used the Halo Wars Spartans because they never get enough attention, and neither does their game. It may be a radical departure from Halo tradition, but that does not mean it's bad.**

**And in case you're wondering about the S-IVs, they'll be in here. Eventually. Now, it's Coruscant time!**

Light-years away, in a famous and well-known system, on a planet covered in city, a council convenes. This council is known to the inhabitants of Triangulum as the Galactic Senate. Its base-Coruscant, and the nation it presides over-the Republic. On that day, the senators had just been notified of strange happenings in the Outer Rim Territories, above the planet Tatooine. A fleet of huge and strange-looking ships had been attacked by bounty hunters, and according to all reports had successfully defended themselves. It was rumored that the ships were armed with primitive and ancient slugthrower weapons, the likes of which had not been seen in Triangulum for millennia. Now, it was time to decide the Republic's response. Chancellor Palpatine stood and spoke.

"Senators, ask yourselves: why have these people come? For war? For alliance? For trade? We must find out, for the sake of our citizens. We are more than capable of waging war against a small fleet, no matter the size of their ships. If they choose to make war with us, so be it. If they come for reasons other, we will welcome them with open arms. Are there any objections?"

One senator from the planet Urduni stepped forward.

"These outsiders have come for war, there is no question! Why do you think that they bring weapons with them?"  
"Senator Fuzhek, have you even pondered the concept of self-defense? They were the victim of a Hutt-authorized surprise attack-what would you have done?"

The Urduni senator began to speak, but cut himself off as he lacked a proper response. He stepped back.

"Good. Let us send our finest diplomats to greet them."

* * *

"We're the Republic's finest diplomats?"

Anakin Skywalker looked to his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi with a confused look on his face.

"Apparently so. And as the finest diplomats, we are to go meet these newcomers and see what they have come to do."  
"Whatever you say, Master. Will Ashoka go with us?"  
"Of course; she's a better diplomat than you are."  
"Hmph."

The two Jedi approach their ship, the _Coruscanti Star_, and climb aboard. Ashoka Tano, Anakin's padawan, is waiting.

"I wonder what we'll see."  
"Well, Snips, according to accounts, they're evidently human-this should put a damper on the theory of humans evolving in this galaxy."  
"They could be living in Wild Space."  
"Wild Space is partially settled, Ashoka. We'd know if they were living there."  
"True, true."

The _Star _lifts off of its landing pad near the Senate building and soars into the night. Once in orbit, they punch in the jump coordinates to Tatooine.

"So, this is a bit of a homecoming for you, isn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"How do you feel about going to your home again?"  
"It brings back memories both happy and sad."

The jump begins, and the stars outside of the small ship's viewport begin to blur and streak as the _Star_ accelerates into hyperspace.

* * *

At the same time, on the other edge of the galaxy, Douglas-042 is receiving his new bionic foot. It takes him just a few hours to adapt to his new appendage, and he is released with a clean bill of health.

"Doug! Looks like you have two feet again!"  
"Yep. Doctor Halsey says that I won't be in fighting shape for a few days, but I think you two, along with Blue Team, can hold your own in a fight. Just don't touch my rocket launcher, alright? I think I'm the only one who knows how to really use it."  
"We won't."

Suddenly, all Spartans are called to the bridge of the _Enterprise_. Both teams board a Pelican, and arrive in minutes. On the bridge, John speaks up.

"You called us, Admiral?"  
"I did. We have an unknown contact moving at ludicrous speeds towards us. If it's more boarders, do not hesitate to engage."  
"Do we know that they're boarders?"  
"Not yet, but we will."

The Spartans are dismissed after being briefed on the apparent size, trajectory, ETA, and speed of the incoming craft.

* * *

After seven hours, the _Coruscanti Star _exits hyperspace above Tatooine. Anakin sighs as he recalled the good and bad times he had on that dustball of a world. He both loved and hated it-but mostly loved. It _was _his home, after all.

"Anakin."  
"Master Kenobi?"  
"I'm beginning to scan frequencies to try and contact the strange fleet. I suggest you come to the bridge."  
"Alright, I'm coming."

He stood up and walked over to the bridge. There, his two companions are feverishly working the dials of the communicator.

"Was that- never mind, that's just random chatter. Is this good? No, no…"

Anakin joins them and takes a seat at the communicator's station.

"Increase the frequency a bit, see if that works."

They do so, and the faintest transmission is heard. It contains several terms that none of the _Star_'s small crew have ever heard before.

"UNSC _Durandal_, this is *kssh* _Infinity_, requesting permission to *kssh* and contact the *kssh*"  
"Permission granted. Get their attention and try the UNSC *kssh*-Band first."  
"Alright, here goe-*kssh*

"We're on to something! Increase the frequency even more!"

The frequency is increased, and the transmission becomes even clearer. This time, there is no static, and a stony-sounding voice could be heard.

"Unidentified ship, this is Admiral Lord Terrence Hood of the United Nations Space Command Operation: ODYSSEUS Exploration Fleet. We do not mean any harm, we seek knowledge. If you can hear us, acknowledge."

Obi-Wan turned to his two fellow Jedi.

"Well, you heard whoever that is, say something!"

Anakin picks up a communicator and speaks into it.

"Hello? Who are you?"

**AN: And now we get our favorite Jedi. Also, this story has a dedication now!**

**Triangulum: A New Horizon is dedicated to my Great-Grandpa Ken, who passed away while I was writing this chapter. I may not remember him very much, but I do hope that he is at peace and away from the pain he felt in his final hours.**


	11. Welcome Aboard

**AN: Time to answer more review questions!**

**Killroy225 (again): Yeah, I was literally told about him passing away while I was in the middle of writing chapter 10. It's sad, but I didn't know him all that well, so… Yeah.**

**Guest #3: Yes, "ludicrous speeds" was a reference to Spaceballs. How could I not put that in there?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story from back when it was first uploaded/re-upped late last year to just recently when I revived it. Keep it coming! Also, because of summer break, expect many chapters in rapid succession.**

**Oh, I forgot: There are some spoilers for Halo 3: ODST in this chapter.**

Radio operator Xi Fenshu was bored. He had been stuck with eight hours of monotony so far, with around two more to go before he'd be relieved by another operator. All he had done in the past eight hours was his usual job: regulate comms between the ships in the ODYSSEUS exploration fleet. He sighed and checked for incoming transmissions. To his surprise, there was something new.

"Captain Lasky!"  
"What is it, Fenshu?"  
"I have a new transmission signal coming from an unoccupied vector. Could it be from the contact Lord Hood spotted?"  
"Most likely. Alert the Admiral and tell him to come to the _Infinity_."

Xi sent a message to the _Enterprise_, telling them to relay it to Admiral Hood. The message was received and the stony, gray navy man rushed faster than his age should have allowed to the smaller ship.

"Captain Lasky, this had better not be a false alarm."  
"It's not, sir."  
"Just to make sure, get authorization from Captain Nekrasov on _Durandal_ to try and talk."  
"Yes, sir. UNSC _Durandal_, this is UNSC _Infinity _requesting permission to try and talk to the newcomers."  
"Permission granted. Get their attention and try the UNSC High-Band first."  
"Alright, here goes…"

Lasky sets the radio to the High-Band and steps aside for Lord Hood to speak. The admiral clears his throat and talks into the mic.

"Unidentified ship, this is Admiral Lord Terrence Hood of the United Nations Space Command Operation ODYSSEUS exploration fleet. We mean no harm, we seek knowledge. If you can hear us, acknowledge."

There is a moment of silence, and then: "Hello? Who is this?"

The bridge erupts with cheering at their second contact. Captain Lasky, confused by something, silences the crew.

"You speak English too? How in the…"  
"I thought you spoke Basic," the bogey said back.

"Basic? Never mind." Show yourselves and you will be escorted to my ship, the _Infinity_, by fighters.  
"Affirmative. If you try to kill us, our commanders will respond with foce-understand?"  
"Yes. Come on out."

From the bridge viewport of _Infinity_, Lasky and the bridge crew witness the ship they contacted uncloak and deactivate its engines.

* * *

On the _Star_, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ashoka wait for their promised fighter escort.

"Are you curious about whom these people are?"  
"Very, Anakin. If they are a threat to Republic security, we will find out."  
"Let's hope it's anything but that."  
"Agreed."

From the viewport, the three Jedi see the fighters slowly come into view. They are angular, with a bubble cockpit and swept-forward wings. The leader of the flight contacts the _Star_ and gives instructions.

"Do as I say and my squadron will not fire on you. Here is what you must do: do not break formation. Do not attempt to FTL jump away. Do not fire upon my fighters if you have any weapons. Are these terms agreeable?"  
"Yes."  
"Form up and follow me."

The Republic shuttle moves behind the formation of smaller craft and follows them to the fleet of massive ships.

"Well. It seems they're not as primitive as originally thought."  
"If they were primitive, would they be able to get out here?"  
"That's your best point all day, Anakin."

Three of the hangar bay shield-doors open, and the fighters swarm into the two on the left and right. The leader and the _Coruscanti Star _fly into the central bay, where the fighter docks and the _Star_ lands on the hangar floor. The shuttle's rear ramp extends, and the passengers are greeted by around twenty black-clad soldiers holding rifles, pistols, and several other weapons.

* * *

Master Sergeant Edward Buck raised his eyebrow behind his polarized helmet. He had seen many strange things during his career as an ODST, from SPARTAN-IIIs at the Raid of New Alexandria to Covenant Engineers in New Mombasa, but this nearly topped his list. Three figures emerged-two obviously human, with one in his twenties and the other some years older-but it was the third figure that caught his eye. This one was considerably younger, most likely late teens, and had orange skin with a feminine complexion. She had two protrusions on the back of her head, and was standing near the second-youngest newcomer as if she were a partner or student. Buck stepped forward along with his squad and waved his hand to signal them to holster their weapons. Then, he spoke.

"I'll cut to the chase, since everyone already knows that we speak the same language. I'm Master Sergeant Edward Buck, and this is my squad. I suggest you head to the bridge, since our Admiral would very much like to see you. Follow me."

Obi-Wan took the lead and stepped behind this "Master Sergeant Buck." He glanced warily at the black-armored troopers surrounding them.

"Are these the normal soldiers deployed by your people?"  
"Not at all. These are special ops: Orbital Drop Shock Troopers."  
"I think I know what their job is."  
"Yep. They drop from orbit in pods and hit the enemy as hard as they can. I command all twenty of the men and women you see here."  
"Why not use cloned soldiers? They are much more disciplined than others."  
"We're not exactly at that level of cloning tech yet, and neither do we have the time. We just got out of a twenty-Earth-year war with an alien alliance, you know."  
"What began this war?"  
"The Great War? An alien alliance called the Covenant declared religious war on us, we nearly got beat until we engineered super-soldiers and discovered some ancient ringworlds, and then one of the Covenant races decided to split from the main alliance and side with us after they had been replaced, and we won. That's the short, basic version at least."

Obi-Wan turned to face Buck with an inquisitive look.

"Well. You have been through misfortune lately."  
"Amen to that. My team was deployed in the Battle of Earth-Earth is our homeworld-in the city of New Mombasa. One member, Lance Corporal Doe, was literally stranded on the Covenant-infested streets for an entire night with just his gear and the city's Superintendent AI, Vergil, to guide him. It's a miracle we found him alive. Well, more like he found us."

Ashoka chimed in. "How did you get out?"  
"We hijacked an enemy dropship and flew home. Everyone on the team was promoted after that, and we escaped with our objective."  
"What was that objective, exactly?"  
"A Covenant alien called a Huragok, or Engineer, who had uploaded the entirety of Vergil's programming into itself. They're biological computers, after all. Computers whose sole purpose is to fix things. We have a few on this ship, including Vergil in the server room."

Just then, the ODSTs and Jedi entered the bridge, where Lord Hood was waiting at the door.

"Welcome aboard the UNSC _Infinity_. I am the Lord Terrence Hood whom you heard about in the transmission. Now tell me, why were you three sent?"

Anakin answered him. "We were sent by the Galactic Senate as diplomats to find out why exactly you're here. I heard you say that you were explorers, but can you give me details?"  
"We were sent here by the United Nations Space Command and United Earth Government, our governing body, to investigate signals from this galaxy. We designated your galaxy as Messier 33, or Triangulum, long ago, and there were persistent rumors of life. I suppose those rumors were confirmed, yes?"  
"What is your mission name? Odyssey or something of the sort?"  
"Operation: ODYSSEUS. It has some of the UNSC's greatest minds and soldiers aboard."

One of the "great minds" of the ODYSSEUS mission, Dr. Halsey, happens to walk into the bridge at that moment.

"Oh. Hello, I didn't expect our visitors to be here so soon. I'm Doctor Catherine Halsey of the UNSC Civilian Science division."  
"A pleasure to meet you, doctor. Why was a civilian selected for this mission?"  
"Have you seen any super-soldiers in shielded armor around the ship? My program was the basis for them. Some of them are from my first generation, the SPARTAN-II Program, and some are from the later IV Program. I also worked with AIs and wrote many theses about them, and even created one from my own cloned brain tissue. That one went rampant, sadly. I was fond of her."  
"Point taken."  
"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check the engine room. I still don't trust the Huragok completely…"

She hurried out of the bridge to the nearest tram station.

"Well, she was a bit uptight."

Captain Lasky responded. "She's always like that. I used to harbor some distrust for her, but thankfully she was acquitted of any crimes she may have committed and sent here. I'm glad of it, too; She's handy with Forerunner artifacts."

He paused. "So, tell me what your occupation is within your "Galactic Republic."

Obi-Wan replied curtly with, "We're Jedi."


	12. Reminiscence and Preparation

**AN: More reviews!**

**Guest #4: Yes, I know the IIs were designed to combat Innies, however they performed heroically during the Human-Covenant War. I never even mentioned the IIIs, although I plan on bringing the surviving ones into a future chapter, and I know that they were designed to be disposable. You can also expect the IVs to come in soon.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention the new ships for the ODYSSEUS expedition, which include new frigates and Sangheili cruisers and carriers. Also, there are some major spoilers for Halo: Glasslands and Halo: The Thursday War, so don't read this if you don't want them to be spoiled.**

Most of the _Infinity_'s bridge crew turned their heads toward the visitors with quizzical expressions. Lasky was the first to reply.

"I'm fairly sure that nobody on this bridge except you three knows remotely what the word "Jedi" means. Please, enlighten us on that."

Obi-Wan stared at the captain, confused, but then launched into a several-minute-long explanation about exactly what the Jedi Order was, its history, and its connection to the Force. When he was finally finished, Lord Hood nodded and began to speak.

"Very interesting. We'll have to find out more. Now, we'd like to visit your "Galactic Republic." Where, exactly, is its capital world, which is where I'll assume you came from."  
"Coruscant. The whole planet is just a continuous city."

Suddenly, Dr. Halsey entered the bridge again, covered in sweat and visibly pissed off.

"I hate when I'm wrong… Oh, and I heard that "Coruscant city planet" thing. That shouldn't be possible because of planetary overheating."  
"There are large cooling units scattered throughout the city."  
"I still… gah, I need to see it for myself."

She paused, regained her composure, then apologized. "Forgive me for my outburst, I was checking on the Huragok in the engine room and apparently they know it better than our engineers. So, let's go there, shall we?"  
"Alright. Roland, spin up the Slipspace drive for a 1-week transit."  
"Sure thing, Captain."  
"Look who's being cooperative today."  
"Hmph."

Lasky turned to the three Jedi.

"I'm sorry about Dr. Halsey, she hasn't slept in two days and the only thing keeping her going is caffeine. Hopefully once our jump begins she can get some rest."

"I have one question," Ahsoka chimed in, "why are your jumps so slow? And I saw something about cryogenic storage bays; sleeper ships have been obsolete for millennia!"  
"Not where we come from. In fact, the journey here took seven Earth standard months, during which 99.9 percent of the crew-the .1 percent representing shipboard AIs-was in cryo-sleep."  
"Primitive."  
"To some, but to others it's the height of modernity. The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, which I've figured out is painfully slow in comparison to your drives, is two hundred years old but very, very reliable."

He turned to Roland.

"Roland, is the drive ready?"  
"It's been ready for five minutes, sir."  
"Why haven't you jumped yet, then?"  
"I thought I needed the order."  
"Roland…"  
"Alright, alright. Jumping in three."

Three seconds later, the diplomats observed a sight never seen by their eyes. A huge, black portal opened in front of every ship, into which the ships flew. The _Infinity_ was the last to jump, allowing the Jedi to return to their ship. Once there, Anakin sent a message to the Senate.

_The outsiders don't seem hostile, although they do carry heavy weapons. They have primitive sleeper ships, with cryogenic storage bays and painfully slow FTL drives. Their purpose seems to be purely scientific. Anakin out._

* * *

One week later, Battlegroup Odysseus arrived at the glittering jewel of the Republic, Coruscant.

"Well I'll be damned. These people are much more advanced than we give them credit for."  
"Got that right, Doc. Should we introduce ourselves?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright. I'll go tell Captain Lasky. Wait-what's this?"  
"What is it, Roland?"  
"Large contacts in Slipspace, headed for our position. I think it's…"

Suddenly, several large and bulbous ships appeared from holes in subspace. On the bridge of the _Enterprise_, Lord Hood received a transmission from the lead ship's commander. It was someone that everyone on the ship knew the name of.

"Admiral."  
"Arbiter. Why have you come out here? A science expedition?"  
"Of a sort, yes. We believe that the signal you found has Forerunner origins, and we came to investigate, just as you have."  
"That may not be the case. This galaxy is apparently inhabited by humans, as well as several other species."  
"Interesting. However, this does not rule out an origin from someone else's transmitter. We analyzed it time and again; the signal we heard matched with those of the Forerunners."  
"Alright. Just don't shoot anyone here. This place is the capital of a galactic civilization, and it would really piss them off if some of theirs were killed."  
"We did not plan to. I will order my ships to form up."

The holographic comms system switched off, and the Fleet Admiral observed as three of the ships, _CAS_-class Assault Carriers, formed a line behind the two leaders, _CSO_-class Supercarriers. Seven _CCS-_class Battlecruisers formed up into a diamond behind the line of carriers. On the tactical table, Arbiter 'Vadam's ship was identified as the _Harbinger of Knowledge_, with the _CSO_ of another high-ranking Sangheili, Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum, as the _Victory's Blade_. The Separatist fleet then equalized speed with the UNSC ships and remained in geosynchronous orbit with them.

"We should tell our new friends that the Separatists aren't hostile."

On _Infinity, _Lasky turned to Roland.

"Why didn't you do that already?"  
"Oh. Crap."

* * *

On the _Coruscanti Star_, the Jedi ambassadors saw over twenty enormous ships materialize from the same kind of portals that the UNSC ships had come from. Anakin was just about to grab the communicator and tell the Coruscant Defense Fleet to open fire when he received a transmission from Roland aboard _Infinity_.

"Wait, dammit, wait! Do not fire on those ships-they're friendly! I repeat, the new ships are friendly, and they'd probably whip you anyway."

"Why didn't you warn us of their arrival?" Obi-Wan replied, taking the communicator from Anakin's hands.

"We didn't know they were coming here! Just don't shoot!"  
"Very well. Anakin, notify the Defense Fleet telling them explicitly to not fire on any ships that have entered the system."  
"Yes, Master."

* * *

At the very same time, Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, Sangheili war hero, sat in the commander's chair of the _Harbinger of Knowledge_. His and Rtas' fleet, the Fleet of Unfound Knowledge, was dispatched by the newly-formed Separatist Council to this galaxy in order to investigate what they believed was a Forerunner signal, find its source, and study it. He looked into the tactical screen and reminisced on the recently-ended civil war.

After the defeat of the Jiralhanae and the partial glassing of Doisac, the Sangheili were lost. Without the San 'Shyuum to guide them, they fell into a feudal state, with Kaidons hoarding ships and weapons with no knowledge as to how to build or repair them.

The Sangheili Civil war that followed was bloody and severe, ending only when the UNSC helped to crush the religious rebels and push their leaders, Avu Med 'Telcam and Jul 'Mdama, to the UNSC world of New Llanelli. However, the humans there not only supplied the Servants, but helped them try and defeat the State of Vadam and its allies! These humans, known as "ONI" by the rest of them, were then branded traitors by their kin and arrested by the hundreds. The ONI leader, Admiral Osman, was arrested for treason and crimes against the Sangheili, and was sentenced to death for her traitorous actions. ONI was disbanded, and the Servants were destroyed. Afterward, the Treaty of Sangheilios began a loose confederation between the Unggoy, humans, and Sangheili which had since evolved into the Orion Arm Coalition . The humans managed to research former Covenant technology and teach the Sangheili and Unggoy how to use, repair, and reproduce it.

That was several human years ago. Since then, the Unggoy had gained much technological knowledge and could now be trusted to command smaller ships, and the Sangheili were able to construct and repair their own weapons and ships.

Thel was jerked from his thoughts by an aide speaking.

"Arbiter! We have received a hail from the 'Republic' ships!"  
"Answer them."

A hologram flashed up. It depicted a young human man with combed hair and an official-looking uniform.

"I am Admiral Wullf Yularen of the Galactic Republic's navy. While I've been told not to fire yet, you must state your purpose and the reason for your sudden jump into the system.  
"I am Arbiter Thel 'Vadam of the Orion Arm Coalition, Fleet Master of the Fleet of Unfound Knowledge. My ships have come here for the same purpose as the other newcomers: to explore and research."

"Admiral Yularen" pondered for a moment, then replied.

"Very well. Hold on; I'm being told that you and your friends here would like to conduct direct diplomacy."  
"Yes."  
"Alright. Bring yourself and whomever else you choose to bring down to the Senate building."  
"As you wish."

Thel then hailed Rtas on the _Victory's Blade_.

"We shall see what this "Republic" means to do about us. Board a dropship and follow my lead."  
"As you wish, Arbiter."

The hologram winked out, and the Arbiter stood up from his chair. He summoned his personal guard, composed of a few of his fellow Sangheili and several Special Operations Unggoy, and boarded a Lich for the descent to the planet below.

* * *

On the _Enterprise_, _Infinity_, and _Durandal_, the commanders of Battlegroup Odysseus boarded transports of their own. Lord Hood began thinking.

_What would they do to us if we fired the first shot in a conflict? I'd rather not find out. Well, time to meet the leadership._

**AN: For the Halo-impaired: Jiralhanae are the Brutes, Sangheili are the Elites, San 'Shyuum are the Prophets, Sangheilios is the Elite homeworld.**


	13. A New Horizon

**AN: The final chapter. The OAC allies with the Republic, and everyone is basically happy. However, this will not last for long. I'm working on a sequel for this story set two years later, in what would be 19 BBY for Star Wars and 2561 for Halo. So ends one story, so begins another. The next one will have more epic battle scenes and will include more Ahsoka. After she leaves the Jedi Order, she will enlist in the OAC Marines and become an ODST in Buck's squad. That's just a small spoiler for you all, just to tide you over.**

**AND NO, THERE WILL BE NO BUCK/AHSOKA ROMANCE.**

**Also, I may have misled some people with the "spoilers" for Glasslands and Thursday War. I took the plots of the books and then altered them to fit with my alternate universe-specifically the part with Osman being executed and ONI disbanded. The OAC is my content as well; I've always imagined the Unggoy being part of an alliance with the humans and Sangheili.**

On board the Lich, the Arbiter stood up, sword at his side and DER slung on his back. He walked forward into the cockpit and saw Rtas' Lich, as well as the UNSC Pelican-II dropships. All of the transports descended through the thick atmosphere of the urban world, and then the massive city below came into view. There were glittering buildings rising up as far as the eye could see, with small personal craft soaring through the long "streets." One building rose up above the rest: a titanic mushroom-shaped building thousands upon thousands of meters tall and at least two kilometers wide. Out of the other viewport, the ship of the Jedi ambassadors was diving back down as well. As the ships rocketed downward, several landing pads extended out of a hangar near the huge building, and the dropships touched down on them with ease. The passengers disembarked, with the Sangheili and Unggoy dropping down through their ships' gravity lifts and the UNSC personnel coming down the back ramps of theirs. Professor Anders, who had elected to come along only if she was not in the same ship as Halsey, remarked on the scale of the buildings.

"These towers must be tens, if not hundreds of kilometers tall! I can't even see the surface of the planet from up on these pads. I wonder if anyone currently living has actually seen the surface of this planet…"

"Nobody has in millennia," Obi-Wan suddenly replied, "the entire surface is covered in glimmering skyscrapers, except for an artificial lake."

Halsey abruptly joined in. "Well, we probably could never pull this off; planetary heating would skyrocket, and everyone would in all likelihood burn to a crisp."  
"Primitive…"  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing. I'll show everyone in."

Beneath the rotunda, in the Grand Convocation Chamber, the Senate anxiously awaited their visitors' arrival. Whispers of humans and two unknown species in the visitors' group ignited furious street controversy throughout the Republic, from the Core to the Mid Rim. Now, the senators would finally quash that debate and see the answer once and for all.

The door to the Chamber opened, and Chancellor Palpatine turned to face the visitors. There were around twenty of them, of what looked to be three species. There were lizard-like beings, with four independent jaws and some sort of armor; short, stubby creatures with tanks on their backs and masks over their faces; and a third species: undeniably human.

_This should rock the scientists to the core, _the Chancellor thought, _humans from another galaxy!_

He began to scrutinize the humans' appearances. Many of them appeared to be soldiers, seemingly armed with a sort of rifle and an unknown pistol. Some of these soldiers were completely encased in armor, their faces hidden by gold visors. The rest were clad in black, with rounder helmets and more organic-looking armor. The remainder looked to be scientists and commanders, with lab coats and uniforms respectively. After finishing taking in the details, Palpatine cleared his throat and spoke.

"Welcome. I am Palpatine, Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and head of this Senate. You are the Extra-galactics?"  
"You could call us that," one of the saurian extragalactics answered.

"I am Thel 'Vadam of the State of Vadam, Arbiter of the Sangheili and representative of my people in the Orion Arm Triumvirate."

When "Thel" finished his introduction, the other commanding Sangheili spoke up. "And I am Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum of the Orion Arm Navy, and leader of the Fleet of Eternal Knowledge."

An older human stepped forward. He had a uniform reminiscent of those of high-ranking Republic navy personnel.

"My name is Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood of the United Nations Space Command Navy. I am the leader of the Operation ODYSSEUS exploration fleet."

The "Hood" character gestured to two women, who were obviously annoyed by each others' presence.

"This is Doctor Catherine Halsey of UNSC Civilian Science, and one of our greatest minds. The woman next to her is Professor Ellen Anders, our other chief scientist who was recently awakened from nearly thirty years of cryogenic storage."

Palpatine looked at the outsiders with interest. He began to think about what an alliance with them would do for the Republic, and how it would advance his plans. After thinking for a moment, he asked them their purpose. Thel responded with a sigh.

"We have stated many times that our purpose is to explore, to find new things. We came here because of a rogue signal, and now that we're here we can safely say that our initial mission is complete. We were attacked over Tatooine by a team of bounty hunters, led by one Cad Bane-"  
"You captured Cad Bane?"  
"It was relatively easy."  
"He is a wanted criminal here in the Republic! We would be grateful if you turned him over."  
"We would do so gladly; we have no further use for him."  
"Bring him here, then! He'll face justice sooner or later!"

The Arbiter nods his head, and goes outside to pick up Bane with a Lich. When he arrived, the bounty hunter was sulking in his cell aboard the _Infinity_.

"Hunter, you shall be dealt justice for your actions. Your attack on the humans was foolish."  
"My hunters were some of the best. We would have won, if not for the fighters,"  
"Even so, you fought honorably. Perhaps your Senate will spare you."  
"I'm a hardened criminal, wanted for unspeakable crimes, all for profit. They will kill me for them."  
"Very well. Come, and we shall see what your leaders judge."

Thel starts to unlock Cad's cell when the un-cuffed bounty hunter whips out a blaster pistol and points it at the Sangheili's head.

"Do as I say and you will not die."  
"I will not die even if I defy you."

The Arbiter unclips his sword from his belt and bisects Bane's pistol. He then swiftly removes the hunter's shooting hand, the wound instantly cauterized and sealed by the searing heat of the crackling sword's energy. Thel sheathes his blade and roughly binds the remaining hand and stump of the Duros, then practically carries him to the Lich.

* * *

After over twenty minutes of waiting, Lord Hood spots the Arbiter's Lich descending through the clouds. The heavy dropship settles over the pad, and Thel and his prisoner float down on the lift. The Admiral notices Cad's injury and inquires about it.

"Why is his hand missing?"  
"There were unexpected complications; he threatened to kill me, and I retaliated."  
"Fair enough. Come inside."

The human and Sangheili bring Bane into the Convocation Chamber, where Senate Guardsmen remove him.

"Thank you for bringing him here. He is a terrible criminal, guilty of slaving, murder, and many other crimes. He shall be punished accordingly."  
"We are happy to oblige your Senate. The people can hopefully be safer now that one threat is gone."  
"Yes. Now, let us speak privately."

Palpatine stepped onto a repulsorpod and descends to the level of the visitors. He beckons for Hood, Thel, Rtas and the Unggoy escorts, the two scientists, and the Spartans to come with him. They comply, and a once-hidden door appears and opens. The party goes inside.

* * *

"Now, do you have any means of communication with your leaders?"  
"We do. The Supraluminal Communications Network can broadcast for millions of light-years with just a microsecond's delay."

Hood produces a portable holopad and connects it to the SLCN. After a few minutes, connection is established and three figures; an Unggoy, an Sangheili, and a human, appear.

"Triumvir Madden, Triumvir 'Ledum, Triumvir Gagab, this is Chancellor Palpatine. He is the leader of the new civilization we have found."  
"New civilization?! Admiral, you've done much more than the OAC has expected. Consider yourself promoted!"  
"That is not the point. The Chancellor would like to ask for an alliance."

Gagab chimed in, "Triumvirate need more information, then we decide if alliance is good."  
"Yes. Chancellor, would you mind speaking to us?"  
"Not at all, not at all."

The three OAC Triumvirs and Palpatine talk for forty-five minutes, until they finally reach a decision.

"It settled then-OAC and Balaho are allies of Republic."  
"I approve. For the good of our people and yours, Chancellor, Sangheilios wants an alliance."  
"Earth and her colonies agree. We are allied. Now all you or possibly we need to do is go to you. Or you could come to us."  
"Not possible-there is a barrier beyond the Outer Rim preventing hyperspace travel."  
"Slipspace should still be possible. I'll prepare our fastest ship so you don't have to wait as long. Be prepared to wait a month."  
"So be it. I and the Senate can wait."

* * *

**-ONE MONTH LATER—**

"…And with that, the Treaty of Triangulum is ratified! The Orion Arm Coalition officially begins its alliance with the Galactic Republic!"

The declaration is met with thunderous applause from the cheering crowds outside the Senate Hall. Palpatine and the Orion Arm Triumvirs hold up the treaty document, which is then given to the Senate Guards for storage in a museum and for digital recording. The Spartans and scientists of ODYSSEUS join in the clapping, and John begins to think.

_So, this is our "new horizon?" I think we'll have a good future after all._

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this. It was my first fanfic, and it won't be my last. The sequel will be in development effective immediately, and will surely be longer than this one. Actually, this might turn into a trilogy; we'll just have to see. Thank you for all the reviews and support, it's helped me a great deal. Be sure to read my other stories, which I may return to soon, and the next installment of the Triangulum Saga-Triangulum: The Next War.**


End file.
